


Keeping Company

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Great American Road Trip AU, Sleepy!ferre, aka my new favorite thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can go to sleep if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespertide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/gifts).



"You can go to sleep if you want."

Combeferre hid a yawn in his sleeve and shook his head, straightening the slump he’d fallen into in the passenger’s seat of Enjolras’s jeep.

"Nah, man, I’ll keep you company. Don’t need you falling asleep at the wheel."

"I’ll be fine. You look beat."

Combeferre only shook his head again, this time with a hazy grin. Enjolras rolled his eyes. It was infuriating how difficult it was to be infuriated (or even mildly irritated, for that matter) with his softspoken friend.

"Combeferre, if you want to drive the next leg you’re gonna go to sleep right now," he said, sparing his passenger a stern glance.

"You sure you’ll be okay?" Combeferre asked, eyes already slipping shut under the passing illumination of streetlights.

Enjolras tapped his half-full cup of cold coffee in response. Combeferre gave a faded little laugh.

"Wake me up in…"

Enjolras grinned when his steadfast friend trailed off, glancing to his right again to see that Combeferre’s chin had found his chest. He resisted the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair.

"Sleep tight, dude."


End file.
